Change
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: my sencond fanfiction. DenmarkxNorway from APH. Enjoy!


Denmark got into a drinking fight at the bar again. As usual, he ended up winning by default after America had to carry England home with a cheeky grin on his face. Then Norway left after taking a few glasses, with Denmark on his shoulders, Sweden and Finland helping him. Mostly everyone left soon after that.

After leaving down on his bed, Lukas sighed. "Curse him for being so heavy…."

Matthias fluttered his eyelids and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. Lukas noticed he was awake and turned to him. Matt smiled warmly.

"Hey, how did we get here, Nor?"

Lukas sighs again. "I carried you here. And you're really heavy."

"Ohhhhhh…." He feels his shoes being pulled off, and his shirt being unbuttoned. "Hey, *hic* Wadaya doin' Nor?"

"You stink of alcohol. Stop breathing."

"You know, I really *hic* feel like stripping you right now."

Lukas blushes bright red and backs away. "Whoa. Calm down, he's drunk, people say anything when they're drunk." He thinks to himself.

"Don't say thing like that, you idiot." That's right, Matt is already an idiot. It shouldn't surprise him that he can say even more stupid stuff when he's drunk.

"Hey… You shouldn't say things like that to someone that loves you either, you know?"

"Wh-what?"

"Ye *hic* yeah.. You heard me." He reaches out to his hand, and tangles their fingers.

Silently, Lukas pushes his hand away. And Matt is so drunk he couldn't see him blushing brighter than ever. He continues;

"Y'know, drunk people sometimes let out everything they've kept for a long time inside of them, backed away in the deepest corner oh their heart."

"Oh, so you know you're drunk."

"Yeah, and this," He hugs him, passing a hand in his soft and thin hair. "This is one of the things I've always backed away to the deepest, darkest corner of my *hic* heart."

Lukas feels his heart beat faster. "O-one of the things? " What else does he have in storage?

Before Lukas could ask him, he was cut off by a pair of warm lips. And a tongue was eventually pushed in. Lukas felt Matt pulling him backwards, and fell on the bed. Lukas kept trying to resist, but it was futile. This kiss was taking away everything, including any thoughts of self-control. He unconsciously wraps his arms around his neck.

"I'm surprised you're not pushing me back, Nor." He grins down at him.

"W-well, I.." He blushes bright red again.

Matthias brings his mouth next to his ear. "Can I take it that you want me too?"

Lukas hesitated to answer. And before he could, he saw a pillow fly over his head and hit the light switch. The room was plunged in darkness.

Lukas couldn't see well, but he felt himself being lifted and dropped. As he sunk on the pillow below him, he figured he was on the bed. A voice came from above him;

"Sorry, but even if you don't want to, I'm going to make my fantasies come true tonight."

"What? Wait, Den—"

Cut off by his lips and tongue again. Lukas was slowly adjusting his eyes to the darkness. He couldn't tell if Matt had his eyes closed or not. And why should it matter? He doesn't even know if HIS eyes are closed. He felt their tongues having a friendly duel, and Matthias eventually broke the kiss to start tracing his way down to Lukas's neck. He tore his shirt open like a 5 year old getting his Christmas present. He started rubbing circles around his nipples and licked his neck. His breath stunk of alcohol and traveled to Lukas's nose.

"You still stink of alcohol."

"Says the one that's getting hard."

Lukas's blushes, but before he gets a chance to snap back at him, a moan escapes from his lips.

"Haha, see? You're feeling me pretty well." Matthias grinned to him.

"Hah… No…" His eyes are slowly tearing up. Why?

"Are you sure? You're getting pretty hard over here." He rubs his thigh against Lukas's half-erected crotch. "And your breathing is getting—"

"STOP IT!" His hand on Matt's face.

Silence.

Matthias stops in his movements and slowly removes Lukas's hand from his face. He kisses his fingers and glances at Lukas, who's trembling with closed eyes, and lowers his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Lukas's trembling stops. What? Why was he apologizing?

"I'm sorry Nor.."

His heart starts aching. He doesn't know why exactly, but he knows that Matthias is the main cause of it. I don't know how he hugged Matt (because he was on top of him) but he did. He feels a few tears wetting his ripped shirt, and with his mouth close to his ear, he whispers just loud enough to him to hear.

"I'm sorry too."

"Nor?"

"I… Just…"

His head sinks onto Matthias's shoulder. Matt slowly wraps his arms around him, being as careful as he can. Lukas feels safer with his embrace and continues.

"I don't know how I should react to this."

Matthias blushes, smiles and laughs. He was glad that he wasn't being pushed away. He whispers back to Lukas.

"How about this then? We go with the flow."

"What?"

He pins him down on the bed again. Although this time, they both get to look at each other's face. Lukas was blushing of a brighter shade, and that made Matthias's grin stretch to his ears. He leans down to kiss him, and Lukas wraps his arms around his neck. He closes his eyes, and feels the warmth of Matthias's skin through his clothes. His hands slowly tracing his whole body to undo his pants, that he pays no attention to. He was even annoyed and kicked them off on the floor. His cock in the open, Matthias's skillful hands joins his to Lukas's and starts masturbating both. He jerks back when Matt's tongue decides to run a marathon around his nipples. Matt separate their erected cocks to tease Lukas's tip.

"You're real hot here, Nor."

Lukas starts to moan louder and brings a hand to his mouth. He realized that Matt's shirt had disappeared, along with his pants and trousers when his erected nipples touched his bare skin. The touch was exhilarating. He shivered, calling out his name. Matthias answered to the call with an passionate kiss. He cried out when he felt his release in Matthias's hands. Matt kissed his cheek and with his hand full of cum, he presses it against Lukas's ass.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" Lukas shouted, trying to push him away. But of course, it didn't work.

"Im going with the flow." Matt grinned down to him again.

"That's not what I meant! What are you Aaaah!"

He felt a finger wiggle it's way inside him. Matthias's other hand starts masturbating his cock again. Lukas tried to finfish his phrase, but Matt cut him with another kiss. Their tongues sparred and Lukas withdrew jerking back, shouting another release.

Matt whistled. "Well that was fast. I guess you cum faster with a finger inside you."

"Hah.. Shut up…. Why... Are you using my cum as lube, you idiot?!"

"Eheheh.. Well, I don't have any..?"

Lukas would insult him again, but Matthias's finger pulling out quickly and two other pushing in prevented him to do so. Matt began touching himself as Lukas felt his two fingers stretching his entrance. He savoured each of this cries, teasing his own tip.

Lukas felt his fingers pull out and something bigger came to press against his entrance. His hips were lifted by one strong arm and the other took his to show them the way around Matthias's neck. He turns to a bright shade of red and stutters.

"W-w-w-wait, D-den.."

Matthias snickers. "Sorry, no."

In two movements, Matt had spread Lukas's entrance with his hands and already penetrated him. Lukas tried to muffle his cry by biting his lips, but Matthias's tongue had slipped through to invade him. All while touching his tip and thrusting into him at a pace that aroused them both. Lukas breathed a word on Matthias's lips.

"More." He blushed three shades of red.

Normally, he would use his hands to cover his face, but they were busy holding Lukas close to him. They dropped his hips, so his cock went deeper inside Lukas. He moaned to the pleasure, but he realized that Matthias didn't do so on purpose. He was paralyzed. Even drunk people can be even more confused than they already are, it seems.

"Why did you stop moving?" Lukas pouted at him with teary eyes and a light blush. He was as cute as fuck. (Oh yes he was.)

This time, it was Matthias's turn to stutter. "W-w-w-well, I-I.."

Lukas titled his head. Matthias smiled and picked up his hips again, slowly thrusting, slowly moving again. He watched Lukas moan and decided to take over his mouth again after saying;

"You're just so fucking cute, Nor."

He felt his hands going through his hair. After dropping his hips one more time, Lukas's undid his grip on his neck and fell backside on the bed. Matthias bent down to lick one of his tears and to thrust harder inside him. Lukas started moaning louder, occasionally screaming his name, and pleasing Matt's ears at each cry. He bit his lower lip, either thinking that he was too loud, or that he wasn't hearing Matthias enough.

"Hey, don't do that." Matthias said to his ear, his breath tickled his ear and sent a shiver down his back. "I want to hear you."

"Ah.. I want to hear you too…"

"Nor.." His fast pace of thrusting slows down. Lukas notices this and grabs onto his neck, screaming;

"No! Don't stop! D-don't stop now…"

Matthias shakes his head. "R-right!" He picks up the pace again, and hits Lukas's prostate. Lukas cries out louder, and Matthias's grin stretches to his ears.

"Her, huh?" He thrusts into the same spot with more power. And of course, making Lukas cry out louder. "This feel good, Nor?"

"Ah..Ah..Yes!" He pulls Matthias down for another heated kiss.

After a few thrusts, Lukas shouts that he was going to cum. Matthias ignored him and teased his tip.

"Ah..Idiot! What are you doing? I'm going to… Ah…"

"Why not? It's fine to cum."

Lukas glares back. "I.. I want to cum with you… stupid!"

Matthias feels his heart skip a beat. "Alright then."

He releases Lukas's cock from his grip and supports himself to thrust harder into his prostate. Lukas said two seconds ago not to touch his erected member, but he found himself teasing his own tip. Their tongues clash and they both release after Matt's last hit. Lukas feels Matthias's warmth spread all over his entrance and inside him. After a few minutes of rest, Matthias starts moving again.

"What are you doing? Ah! I just… Came!" Lukas shouts at him.

"I'm not done yet, Nor…. I told you, didn't I? I'm gonna make my fantasies come true tonight."

"Oh… What are your fucking fantasies anyways?!"

"Doing this with you. All. Night. Long."

Lukas blushes. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down. He breathes a few words on his lips before pushing his tongue in his mouth.

"Fuck you fucking me."

It's 9 Am. Lukas tries getting up, but he falls face flat on the floor as soon as he tries to keep balance. His head does a 180 degrees turn to see if his fall woke Matthias up. Of course not, he's sleeping with a line of drool from the left side of his mouth. And snoring, on top of that. (not very loudly, but I think it's considered as snoring.) Lukas wobbles to the shower. He felt some of Matthias's cum leaking from his asshole. He slid a finger in himself to let it all out, a hand on his mouth to silence his moans. It wasn't working so he just trapped his tongue between two fingers. He dried himself quickly and took his clothes on the ground. He took his things and prepared breakfast.

Matthias rose from bed to the scent of Bacon and eggs. His gaze wandered from the clock to the door.

"Nor?" He called out.

Lukas came rushing to his room. He opened the door.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mornin'."

"How are you?"

"Ugh. Worst hangover ever."

"Well, you should know better than to finish all that alcohol."

"Pfff. Anyways, I woke up because something smelled good."

"Yeah, I was making something to eat. Glad to hear it pleased your nose."

"Wonder if it will please my stomach." He chuckled, getting up.

He saw Lukas turning to a bright shade of red and wondered why he was so flustered. He looks down and saw his dick in the open.

"SHIIIIIITTTTTT!" He grabbed the nearby cover. "YOU SAW NOTHING!"

Lukas covers his eyes. "I saw nothing." His heart was beating faster. But to Matthias's next phrase his heart throbbed.

"Oh god, how did this happen?"

His hand lowered. "Den, you don't… Remember?"

"I don't remember much from yesterday… After you brought me back here I think I fell asleep. What, did I do something?" He grinned at him.

"It's not funny." Lukas wanted to say. But he couldn't find the strength to. He just stayed silent.

Matthias saw his expression. He was tearing up. Why? He didn't know, but their hearts were both aching now.

"Nor?"

Lukas backed away. "I…" He evades eye contact with him. "I'm going to put those eggs on a plate, and then I'm going home."

"Nor… What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. Hurry up and get changed." He quickly paces to the door.

"Wait, Nor!" He tries to find the closet pair of pants. But his room was so messy he couldn't find anything when he needed to. He rushes to the kitchen, only to find bacon and eggs sitting on a plate with some bread. But Lukas was nowhere to be found. He sprints to the door.

"LUKAS!" he screams out.

Silence.

He dashes to the street after locking his door.

"LUKAS! WERE ARE YOU?"

He screams out on the top on his lungs. The neighborhood would woke up and a few shouted back about him being obnoxious. But he didn't care. He wanted to find him… Wanted? No, he HAD to find him.

In the bathroom, back in the apartment, Lukas was rolled up in a small position. His back leaning against the door and his face buried in his hands. He was sobbing and crying.

He didn't remember. Matthias didn't remember. He should have known. He was fucking DRUNK! Of course he wouldn't remember! But… He really forgot. The entire night, from the opening to the climax to the end. Everything. Every, single, thing. Absolutely everything. He should be glad, because he probably never felt the same way as him in the first place. But he was crying like a newborn baby.

this is my first fanfic about the Nordics. I dont know much about them and all...  
please correct me if i got something wrong :D


End file.
